sinjidfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinjid Battle Arena
Sinjid Battle Arena is the first game in the Sinjid series. It is a role-playing action-adventure game made for flash. It has a turn based battle system. Plot Sinjid Battle Arena features Sinjid battling various monsters in a portal. Little or no explanation is given as to the background of Sinjid or the reason he is fighting. Gameplay Sinjid Battle Arena features a basic turn-based battle system and features five difficulties: Beginner, Experienced, Advanced, Expert, and Terminator. Unlike later entries, Sinjid Battle Arena lacks classes, meaning that there is less variation in Skills and Statistics between players. As Sinjid wins battles, he will gain money and exp, which allow him to upgrade Statistics and Skills. In battling mode, Sinjid will start with a basic physical attack, but can learn others after gaining experience. A light will give the player a reference on when to attack. A red light means that an attack will fail, while green lights mean that Sinjid can attack freely. Yellow lights also mean that Sinjid can attack, but the attack can be interrupted if the enemy attacks. In between battles (referred to in the game as walking mode), Sinjid can interact with three people. At the Shop, Sinjid can buy Statistics upgrades. Stronger upgrades cost more money. The Skills Master will allow Sinjid to use exp to learn and strengthen skills. The Ninja Master allows Sinjid to save/load a game. He also gives advice, and sells weapons and outfit upgrades which grant Sinjid statistical benefits. Enemies :For more information on enemies, see Enemies - Sinjid Battle Arena. The main enemies Sinjid must fight are monsters which exist beyond a portal. Beginner difficulty includes five monsters. Higher levels also consist of five monsters of that difficulty, but also include all monsters from lower levels. This means that a person playing on Terminator difficulty would have to face a total of 25 monsters. Monster strength increases with each difficulty. In addition, every fifth monster will be a boss, being stronger than other monsters in that difficulty. Initially, Sinjid will be unable to see the stats of the monsters. This can be changed by equipping the Dragon Eye armor, which lets the wearer see statistics, or by learning the Third Eye Skill, which does the same thing. Statistics Statistics determine the Sinjid's battle strength. The main statistics consist of: *Attack: Determines the amount of damage Sinjid does in battle. Attack is represented numerically. *Life: Determines how much damage Sinjid can take. Life is represented by a numerical figure. In battle, remaining Life is shown by a green bar. *Speed: Speed determines how fast Sinjid can move, and also has an effect on FP. Shown as a number, Speed in battle is shown by a refilling bar; when filled, Sinjid can attack. *FP: used to fuel skills. Sinjid will start with a limited amount. FP will increase by one each time the speed bar fills. Thus, higher speeds mean more FP within a certain time period. Attack, Life and Speed can be increased by equipment, or by buying upgrades using money gained in battle. Skills :For a complete lists of skills and their effects, see Skills: Sinjid Battle Arena. Skills are abilities that allow Sinjid to perform various feats in battle. Skills come in two basic categories. Normal Skills are shown by a square icon, and can be used in battle. Normal Skills have many effects, ranging from offensive moves to healing. Passive skills cannot be chosen, but instead are always active. Passive skills typical increase Sinjid's statistics or strengthen a skill. Skills require a certain amount of exp to be learned and then can be upgraded using exp gained after every successful battle. Most skills can be increased by 6 points, barring the Third Eye skill, which is limited to one. Additionally, skills consist of three levels, C skills, B skills, and A skills. C skills can be learned as soon as Sinjid has the necessary exp points. B skills can only be learned after all three C skills are learned. A skills can only be learned after all three B skills are learned. Cheats mayntndbewithyou: Gives you a green light saber which has +500 Attack. thebestdress: Gives you a futuristic looking armor which has +1000 Life. asfastasfastcanbe: Greatly increases your walking speed. Using this cheat will not be considered "cheating" by the game. Trivia *At the end the terminator difficulty, the game will give the player a random cheat code. Using this cheat code in another game is not considered "cheating" by the game. *Due to a bug in the game, you can infinitely increase your stats for free once you have purchased any gear that is stronger than your starting gear. This is achieved by saving the game after buying new gear. After saving, equip the standard gear and load your game. Re-equip your stronger gear, save the game, and repeat. Each time this is performed, your stats will increase by the difference in gear that you are swapping. You can also achieve this by entering cheats, saving the game, loading and re-entering the cheats. See Also *Sinjid Shadow of the Warrior *Sinjid (Game) Category:Sinjid Battle Arena Category:Games